


Number 15

by NeverSayForever



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brainwashing, Childhood Trauma, Dark, F/M, Lost Love, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverSayForever/pseuds/NeverSayForever
Summary: Most people are born into a world of love and compassion, but sometimes there are the unlucky ones. The ones whose destiny is nothing but that. Even if they manage to get away, its all momentarly.Sort of an AU however it follows the basic plot, characters and storyline however I'm exploring the idea of Adonis and Shiriashi a little more. Also Ichika will be in it, she is just not the basis of the story.-I posted this story a few months back, only like 3 out of the 8 chapters I had written, then deleted. I found it while going through things decided to repost it. I really like the OC and the story I had planed so here goes my second try to put it out there and complete it. -Side note- I noticed this Fandom is mostly smut so this may not be as accepted as I'd hope, so here goes trying to tell a story people will read without smut ;)(I love smut, I just prefer to write deep, dark storys that doesn't revolve around that.)
Relationships: Shiraishi Kageyuki/Original Female Character(s), Yanagi Aiji/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. The Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> again, the main character for this story is an OC, however id like to say it follows Shiriashi and a few others very closely as well. 
> 
> Its my twist on the basic story that collar X malice tells.

Most people will never forget where they came from. Their family, their home, their childhood filled of love and memories. The first decade of ones life always lingers in ones subconscious making them who they are and what they see in the world, good or bad. It's always a very crucial part of who someone is. Or at least for most people. Most of the world is born in happiness and love, most people grow from the love they are shown as baby. **But what happens to the other people, the ones unfortunate enough to be born in an upside down world of no affection, no love?** Nothing good, that is. 

Ana stood outside in the cool summer air, drinking her coffee trying to find any energy in her that she could muster up. She had been out of the country for nearly a month on a mission of gathering intel. It was something she was quite good at, so good she was notorious for it. You would call her a spy , or even an undercover agent. It was basically what she did. She worked for interpol out of the Japan branch. Most of her work was through them, but she had a good standing with the police in her home that she quite frequently helped them as well. It had some to do with her dad who was a very important polical member of Japan, and some to do with her uncle who was a promising head of a division in Shinjiki. But it also had to do with her abilities. She was young, 27, but had reach leaps in bounds in her career in just nearly 7 years. Growing up she never knew her purpose, what she desired, it all seemed trivial to her. Still does, but she did and learned everything you could think of from mutiple languages, to martial arts, to science and math. Even played in a band. Eventually things fell in her lap, she had to do something. At least get through life trying to make some sort of impact. 

_"You need to find something your good at, anything that makes you happy."_ Ana recalled her mom's voice in her head. She had said those words to her ever since she could remember. Ana was never really there, or even present mentally when she was younger. Her mind was always some where else. But her parents loved her anyways. They didn't birth her, or even raise her for the first almost 9 years of her life but they loved her since the very first day they seen her, and they so desperately tried to help her have a normal life. 

Ana was grateful for them. She could never fully recall everything before that fateful day, even that was blury but she knew they helped her get out of something bad, something of evil and hatred. She knew where she came from was bad, but nothing but small and foggy dreams, and paragraphs wrote in her shrinks notebook remain. **It was probably for the better.**

Ana was tall and her complexion was more peach then most people in Japan. She obviously wasn't japanese, based on her skin color, eyes and nose shape, and her very very bright blue eyes and long Strawberry blonde hair. She was always told she must of been born in Europe or even in the USA. When she was first found the cops and her parents who found her tried every obstacle to find where she came from. Dental records, missing reports, even DNA samples. They looked all over the world but never found anything. Thats when the women Ren, who eventually became her mother decided to adopt her after a little of convincing to her husband. They had a hard time conciving for the few years they were trying so she always told him it was _destiny_ , that a young child needed love and they could give it to her. And they always did, as much as possible.

Ana sighed as she finished her coffee placing the empty container in the recycling bin she was standing next to. She took a deep breath of the cool, summer Shinjiki air before reaching in her bag to turn on her phone. It has been off for about a month while she was on her mission. It was usually what she did when she was on an important job, though she didn't mind it much. It was less time to hear mom nag, or to hear her former lover beg for forgiveness. She pushed the on button and waited for it to boot up. While she waited she anticipated a few messages and missed calls as usual, but what poped on the screen was more then she thought would be there. An almost eiree feeling approached in the pit of her stomach. 

**45 missed calls  
20 new text messages  
10 voice mails**

She read the screen and a sense of confusion rushed in. Everyone even remotely close to her knows about her work and how she is unreachable at times. Especially her mother who most of the calls were from. She let out another sigh and pushed on her moms name to give her a call. 

It rang not even once all the way through before her mom picked up urgently and sounding upset. 

"Ana!? Finally where have you been?" The women shouted in Japanese and in the tone of her voice Ana knew something was wrong. 

"Mother, I just got off the plane 2 hours ago, and reached the train station only minutes ago...why are you shouting?" Ana asked trying to figure out the tone in her always cool and calm mothers voice. 

"Ana...your father, he is missing. Something is wrong, very wrong have you heard from him?" Her mom said still shouting. 

"Of course not I have been away a month your my first phone call. What do you mean missing?" Ana asked her mom feeling concerned. A man of his power and authority just dosen't go missing. 

" Excatly that... We had breakfast together almost a week ago, everything seemed fine and then that night he never came home. He didn't even go to the office. No one seened him. He is just gone." Her mother said in the same tone this time bursting into tears. 

Ana paused and thought of where he could be. She knew someone like her father just dosen't go MIA for any apparent reason other then something bad, and it made her stomach turn once more. 

"I assume you called the police, what did they say?" Although she was freaking out just as much as her mom she knew she had to stay calm. She just got back, and had no clue what was happening. 

"They been searching, mutiple departments are on it. Even your uncle. They have no real good evidence. But they did say he called you early that afternoon...did he leave a voicemail? A text? Anything at all Ana?" Her mom asked, still sobing. 

Ana paused again after saying hold on and looked at her phone. Most of the text messages were from her mom and a few from her old fiancee Aiji, but none from her father. She scrolled through the missed calls and seen her dad did indeed call her and left a voicemail. 

"Mom, are you there?" She asked

"Yes..." the women sniffled.

"Good. It looks like he left me a voicemail, I will listen to it now. Im on my way to your place. Please stay calm mom." She said hanging up before giving her mom a chance to reply. She needed to listen to the message, she had a strange feeling about what was going on and maybe it will ease her tension. 

She clicked on the voicemail from her Dad and listened very closely. 

_" Ana..it seems you still are working. I would apologize for intrupting on your work but knowing you your phone is off and will stay off. I needed to tell you i love you very much. I may have never showed it but I truly do. You were a miracle in your moms eye, and although at first it seemed implausible to adopt you because of the state you were in and your age, I grew to love you. And to never want to live in a world without you. I want you to know that you didn't deserve those first many hard years of your life, and that I will make sure as much as I can it will never happen to anyone again. I can't live in a world knowing what I know now and turning a blind eye. I belive im walking into a snakes nest but I figured it out my dear Ana. I know, at least slightly understand what Adonis is. I may loose, no I am certain I will but this is the least I can do. For you. I love you so much. Please tell your mother I'm sorry, I wouldn't be a good man if i didn't stand up and fight this on my own. Goodbye."_

At that the voicemail ended and Anas heart felt pain. Her Dad was a very earnest man, and every word of that message meant his ultimate goodbye. She trembled as she fought hard to rack her brain. _Adonis? The terrorists organization?_ She thought. They weren't too present in the world but certain things they were belived to be tied to. It was also believed they may have a cult of brainwashed people but it was all speculation, and she never really said anything to him about them nor investigated any of their doings. So why did the message seem very personal? _Like he was stopping them for her?_

Almost immediately Ana started running, phone still in hand as fast as she could. Before she even made her mind up she was headed to the police headquarters. She knew she told her mom she would be right there, but knowing she had this voicemail in her phone, and how it seemed her father was in danger she had no choice. Also if she didn't go right there it would seem suspicious. For whatever reason her father was talking about stopping some terrorist organizations, and for her none the less. A part of her knew the worst probably happened, considering it was 5 days ago he left the message and disappeared. 

She managed to reach the station in almost record time however her entry probably caused a scene. Ana stormed in the crowed office building loud and panicking, a state unknown to her completely. 

" I need to talk to Morioka! NOW." Ana yelled at the receptionist who was sitting at a desk in the front of the room. The lady knew Ana very well, she had practically watched her grow up into the adult she was today so to say her attitude suprised her would be an understatement. 

"Ana please calm down..." The lady, who was in her early 50s said to her in calm almost motherly voice. "Your uncle is in his office but he is meeting with someone right now, your going to have to wait." 

" His office? Perfect im going in." Ana said, steady walking past the receptionist towards the long hallway of offices. 

" Wait, Miss Ana you can't go in there!" The lady said rushing behind her. 

"Watch me." She yelled, but in English this time. It was always a bad habit of hers to speak in English when angry or upset, a simple quirk she had but one that she couldn't help. 

She walked so quickly that the receptionist was pretty far behind her still in protest but it was not stopping her. She reached the end of the hallway and unlike what she would normally do she barged in the familiar office without a knock or warning.

She entered and seen her Uncle, the director of Section 1 talking to another faimiler face. The man was one of displeasure but he didn't bother her as much as he did everyone else, she always found him interesting. Her uncle sat at his desk, his hair looking unkept more then usual and his eyes looking tired. He shot her a look of suprise and a worrisome smile. The other man, who was sitting in the chair infront of the desk, leaned around to meet his eyes with Ana. As usual they were empty eyes, always lacking a sense of emotion. He had very long blonde hair, more beautiful then most women's hair. His eyes were a very bright green and shined brightly even with a lack of emotion and feeling. In his hair he always wore two black cat ear pins on both sides of his head, and a cat face pin on his tie. He was eccentric and odd and always rude with a dash of bluntness so much so that most people avoided him. His name was Kageyuki Shiriashi and he was the enfamous profiler of the department. Ana usually didn't mind his presence but today was different. 

" I apologize for the abrupt interruption Uncle..." She paused then bowed very deeply, "But I need to speak to you." She half shouted. 

"I'm assuming you know about your father?" He asked softly to his neice. He always found himself more nicer to her then most unintentionally. After all he knew how she was found, and the desire of this brother and sister in law to give her life she may have never had. 

"Yes.. I cant lie and not say I'm angry for not.knowing sooner but I suppose that is an occupational hazard."  
She responded, then meeting her eyes to Shirarishi who seemed to be enjoying the sight of her. "If your business is done here, please leave." She barked out towards the man, hoping she could get a moment alone with her uncle. 

" hahaha, well isn't this an oddity? Miss Ana Morioka all worked up and upset. And here I was thinking you were as emotionaly disabled like I." He said in a sly manner, as a condescending grin slew on his face. 

"I'm nothing like you, I don't lack empathy." She retorted back, unsure why she would even give in to his banter. 

" Are you sure about that? Maybe your just upset about dear old dad because that is how your supposed to feel, how the world told you to feel not excatly how you actually feel..?" He asked, arching his eyebrow, in obvious curiosity. 

Before she could respond, her uncle stood up and directed a stern but polite statement to the tall man infront of him. 

" Shiriashi, I know this request is hard, But please hold your tounge. Ana, he is actually helping in investigating your dads disappearance along with some very capable others, so if you have anything to share about that I'd like him to hear. If not I will support your decision about him leaving."

She sighed and nodded in understanding before responding. She had nothing to hide so it wouldn't hurt to have them both hear the voicemail 

" He can stay, but only because I need to have you listen to something, being the profiler he is maybe he can shed some light on it." She replied, slightly calmer then before. 

"Listen to something? Did my brother leave you a Voicemail? We thought it could be a possibility after checking his logs with the phone company and seeing you were the last person he called."

"Yeah he did, and I don't understand a bit." 

At her response the blonde man let out a laugh. "Something you don't even understand? How odd." He grinned again, to which she glared and countuied while avoiding responding.

"Just please listen." Ana said while walking over to the desk with her phone. She started the voicemail and put the phone on speaker, setting it down on the desk in the process. 

The two men sat quietly as they listened to the message. Her uncle seemed quite startled by the words that were spoken, and almost scared while he sat there with one hand on his head rubbing his temple. The other man sat there with an expression Ana could not explain, one he has never shown, just listening silenty. 

After it ended a silence filled the room, so much so you could hear the house keepers down the hall vacuuming another office room. Ana didn't want to say the first word, she needed an honest reaction. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong but it sounds like that was final goodbye, what do you think Sir?" Shiriashi finally spoke. Directing his words to the other man who seemed unable to think a solid thought. 

"Yeah...Um, Ana. Do you know what he was talking about? Adonis?"

"I know of them, but the way he talked was like it was personal. I can guarantee you I have no personal experience. You should know that Uncle." She responded. 

" tsk tsk." Shiriashi ticked his touch then continued. 

"That you remember, weren't you found at a young age in a disconnected and abused state? Maybe it has some..." 

Morioka cut him off briefly, almost like he knew what the man was talking about but wanted him to say no more. 

" Ana, do you really remember nothing about how you were found? The older you got the less you remembered? That was always your parents intentions, but are you telling me you don't?" 

"I have a few memories,and slight foggy dreams. Thats it. It doesn't matter does it?" She was feeling uneasy, and like it actually did matter. 

" I guess not. Thank you for showing me do you mind if you send me a file of the voicemail?" 

"Not at all." She responded and nodded. 

After a few more unanswered questions she asked the men, and a sense of feeling she got no where she bowed and took her leave. She couldn't help but to think about what her uncle asked, and the way Shiriashi seemed entertained about her reactions. Something in the pit of her locked heart was stirring, something about her childhood was coming to light and she did best to ignore it. _ **She had to ignore it, she had no clue what she would do it if she didn't.**_


	2. Dreaded Dreams

The sun shone through the slightly cracked curtains in the room, and she knew it was time to get up. It was to her suprise her mind let her sleep so much, even with the dreams she always had. Most times she forced her self awake, but this time was different. 

**_14! Get up 14, we have to go. Please I won't leave without you! I can't live without you, we both must go, it was our promise!_**

Her dream replayed in her head, and she sighed in disappointment. It always felt so real, but this time it was different, much more real then usual. She even seen a face that felt so familiar to her even upon waking up she yearned for it somewhere in her heart. A feeling she couldn't explain. One she was sure she must of got rid of years ago. _**blonde hair, bright sad green eyes. A friend, only friend.**_ she recalled what she saw and felt from the dream and got more disappointed, quickly jumping out of the bed and flinging the curtains wide open. 

Ana found her way to her bathroom, trying to be quite not to have her mom know she was awake. The prior night after her confusing conversation with her Uncle and Shiriashi, she ended up going to her moms. It ended up with her crying on Ana's shoulders for hours, and Ana suggesting she stayed with her for a few days. Her mom was having a hard time sleeping in her house without her father, so she thought staying at her place would help. She wouldn't be alone, or in a house full of memories and smells of her dissappeared husband. 

She ran a bath, and got in it, letting the water relax her. Hoping it would rid her memories but it only seemed to jog them. 

_**14, I can get us out. I figured the perfect plan...what? Of course you deserve to come...no don't say that. Your not worthless. Don't cry I will always be with you. Remember we promised.**_

"What the fuck" she mumbled outloud in English, closing her eyes, feeling allready tired after only being awake for mere minutes. Whatever she was feeling had to stop. She had no time to feel this way, not when her father was missing.

Ana quickly finished her bath and got ready for the day. She needed to figure out what happened to her dad, at least get some answers for her mom. She hated seeing the women who basically raised her in such a disarray. 

She got ready more slower then normal due to her spinning head of unconnected memories and unsure feeling in her heart. She finally got to walking out of her room to the living area where her mom and uncle sat together looking deep in conversation. By the look on both of their faces it seemed unpleasant or even painful. 

"Good morning Ana, it seems you finally woken up." Her mother said in a sweet but tired sounding voice.  
"I made tea, would you like some?" 

Ana responded with a simple no thank you at which her mother countuied to talk. 

" I hope you didn't mind I invited your Uncle in. He came by wishing to speak to you but you were still sleeping and I wanted to leave you be. I know how tired to you get after your work." The older women smiled faintly at her daughter, a smile that felt sorrowful.

"Its ok Mother, you could have woke me up. I hope you weren't waiting too long Uncle Hajime."

"Not at all. It gave me time to talk to your mom. I would love to talk more but I am unfortunately here for a reason. I'm guessing you don't have work for the day?" He asked Ana. She could feel the tension in the room, something must of came up about her father she thought. 

"No I do not. They told me to take a few weeks off after I completed my last work. Is there something wrong?" 

Her uncle sighed and stood up slowly from the seat on the couch.

" After our conversation yesterday, some new evidence was found about your father. If you don't mind I need to take you down to headquarters for some questions. " 

Her mind that was only moments before foggy from dreams seemed to clear quickly and she felt fully awake. 

" I don't know anything about what happened, is there a reason for this?"

The man didn't say anything, just frowned and let out another sigh.

"I will go considering the last thing I want to do is cause problems for my family. But can you at least tell me what its about?" Ana asked, walking closer to the middle room. 

"I was told not to tell you, but I will share what I know. Just don't let anyone know I said anything. A few hours after you left your dads phone and laptop was found in an abandoned warehouse. The phone didn't have much on it other then his call log, but on the computer was a different story. It seems as if your father was emailing multiple people about things he believed were Adonis. Also he found undeniable evidence of "training camps" where he belived that children, he thought unwanted orphanages, were being brainwashed and abused for whatever reason. I belive he found someone connected to it and went to stop them or even confront them, but we are still digging through files. Alot of the Files are coded and locked with multiple passwords. Thats a skill I didn't know he possessed, maybe you taught him? Either way I am certain from what we found on the computer, and the voicemail he left you that he went to stop someone. Possibly from hurting children. We think you may know clues, or something your not telling us. Even if you don't remember you need to try Ana." There was a pause after he spoke, and he ran his fingers through his sandy hair, giving her a look of sadness. 

Ana stood in the middle of the room processing what she was told. It seems whatever her father was looking into may of something to do with her afterall. But why she thought. As fast as she thought why more memories flashed through her mind. 

_**Where is he. Where is 14? I need to go back! Don't touch me..i need to save him from them. From Adonis.**_

She grasped her head with her hand, trying to rid it of these unknown thoughts. The two others looked on with worry.

"Ana, is something the matter?" Her mom said, bringing her back to reality.

"Everything is fine. I seem to have a headache is all. We should go Uncle. Mom, I will be back as soon as I'm done. Please let me know of you leave and lock up if you do, my spare key is in a Jar on my kitchen counter near the sink." Ana got out, her voice a little crackly and low. 

Her mom didn't respond with any words but walked swiftly to her in the middle of the room, wrapping her arms around her in a deep hug. It was something unexpected and something she never really got used to _even after all these years._

"Im so sorry Ana, please know I just wanted you to forget all those things." Her mom whispered in her ear with words that tug at her heart. 

Ana unsure what she was getting at squeezed her back and told her not to worry. After a few word's of exchange between her mother and uncle, she left her apartment and entered his patrol car that sat on the street in front of her apartment building. 

Her head was still spinning, some from the thoughts and feelings that wouldn't leave her mind, some from the information she just found out and the tension in the air from her family and some from probably not eating yet that day. The later was something she could deal with, she had never been a good eater and could survive on practically nothing at all something that always concerned her parents. 

The ride to the office started quiet due to the fact she couldn't think straight. It was something she struggled with when she was younger but the older she got the better she was at controlling her mind. She was able to learn to block out most things unwanted and live. But today was a day she hadn't experienced in years, even a decade. A day of uncontrollable thoughts that seemed to be distant memories. Memories of a boy whose face made her heart hurt and yearn for a reason she didn't understand. 

"Ana, your Mother seems to be very worried about you. I was unaware you never told her." He broke the silence, while still staring at the road in front him. 

"About?" 

"Aiji... she knows you broke of the engagement 4 months ago but she thinks it was for no reason at all. You never told her about the pregnancy? And..that day I found you? "   
He said slowly and kindly, almost like he was trying not to say it at all. 

Her mind stopped again and went from one unexplainable feeling she couldn't excatly remember to another she wished she could forget. _Aiji...oh Aiji_ she thought. He was full of love and patience for her, never giving up till she agreed to give a realonship a try. It was truly the first time she could remember, up until recent thoughts swirling in her mind, that she actually loved someone. But unexpected events happened, love was never meant for her she always believed. 

"I didn't want her to worry. There was nothing she could do about it Uncle Hajime. Things happened and he seemed to blame me for the Accident... so I broke off the engagement. That is all." She looked at him as she spoke, even though she knew he couldn't make eye contact while driving. 

"Maybe you should tell her. She just thinks you were afraid of love so you ran away. You have always struggled with receiving love ever since they found you, she just wants you to be happy." 

She looked away at those words and peered out the window. An easy child she wasn't, emotionally far away and with more trust issues then most adults; loving her was probably hard. She knew that. 

"Im alive and healthy, I always told her that's all that matters. And there were certain things Aiji and I couldn't agree on. I couldn't hold him back with my inability to be the women he deserved, and after we lost the baby I knew it was a sign that that life is not meant for me." 

Although she was facing at the window she knew he was frowning. He was an easy man to read, at least to her. Her words weren't wrong though, and somewhere deep inside of him he knew that. He knew that she was unable to be a normal person, with Normal feelings and love. His brother and sister in law spent years, and so much money trying to reverse the damage but even with all the improvement, he knew deep down that some damage is so bad that it can never be fixed. _Some times people are born to be unfortunately numb and so screwed up even time couldn't fix it._


	3. When The Shell Falls Off

Aiji felt nervous as he stood on the other side of the glass glancing at the women he thought he was gonna spend the rest of his life with. She couldn't see him, but he could see her. Everybit of the beautiful and lost disaster he tried so hard to fix. Just seeing her made his heart hurt and he wanted nothing but to run in there and kiss her till she was weak in her knees. That couldn't happened though. He was there for other reason, besides if he did that she would probably reject him again, like she had for the past 4 months. 

"Do you understand what you need to do Yangi?" Morioka asked him, getting his attention back to the conversation they were having. He turned around to face him and took a deep breath in. 

"I do, however why does it have to be me to dig up her past? She will hate me even more...I feel like I betrayed her just looking at all this."

He motined to the file of paperwork and pictures that were on the table besides them, with a laptop on top of it. He looked through all of it at his request and even watched the video. Aiji wasn't sure what they wanted to accomplish with throwing all this at her, he knew she obviously had buried all this up in her mind. Everytime they talked about her past it was clear to him she remembered nothing. _It was better off, he knew it was. Especially after seeing what he just did._

"It actually was Shiriashi's idea. He says some people respond to people they love and trust better then stranger's. She is a hard one to understand so he may be right. Also I'm positive this has something to do why her father is missing. She may have some clues she doesn't even know." Morika said sternly, looking him in the eye. 

Aijis eyes traveled over to Shirarishi who was standing in the corner of the room observing Ana with a strange look on his face that filled him with anger and jealously for almost no reason at all. 

Shiriashi must of felt his eyes on him because he turned around swiftly and directed his attention to the men in front of him.

"Yangi, I am a very busy man. If you are done getting nervous I think it is time." He said in matter-of-fact tone of voice and Aiji let out a loud huff, grabbing the file and lap top off the table heading to the door with Shiriashi following behind him. 

He paused when he reached the door and turned around looking at Morioka once more. 

"Hajime, I think this may hurt her more then it helps us. She doesn't deserve it, don't you think?" He asked,without wanting or waiting for an answer he opened the door exiting the room with Shiriashi. 

His stomach felt sick and for once in his life he didn't want to follow orders. He wanted to run and burn everything he was holding in his hand, to destroy any evidence that was still around about her past...for her sake. It was a selfish feeling but he couldn't help it, after all no matter hard he tried, everything he wanted to do since he met her three years ago was for her. **And it hurt, fuck did it hurt.**

They entered the other side of the separated rooms divided by glass that Ana was in. She sat at the table, with her head in her hand, almost looking like she was in pain. The sight of her made his heart race more, and he took a deep breath attempting to slow it down just enough to talk steady. 

Ana felt a familiar presence around and shot open her eyes that were shut so tight, trying to rid her head of things she didn't understand. As she opened her eyes she saw the presence she felt and immediately felt angry. With everything swarming her brain, drowning her in uncertainty it wasn't the time for him to show up. Her bullet proof shell she wrapped around her couldn't take it, **after all it was already cracking.**

Aiji stood there on the other side of the table, wearing the face of hurt he always wore those past months. The face that made her want to scream, she could never understand why he made her feel this way. She used to love it, the butterflies and affection, but not anymore. She tried it, and much to her suprise it was one thing she failed at. _She could do anything and everything she put her mind to,but not love._

His eyes meet hers, and for a moment she remembered she always enjoyed his light purple, almost grey eyes. But now wasn't the time to reminisce. _Why was he here? Was he really the person her Uncle said was going to be talking to her._ Besides him stood the always aloof Shiriashi, and she wasn't surprised they sent the profiler in. He is known to be able to read anyone and their lies. 

"What are you doing here Yangi?" She asked breaking the moment of silence that lingered in the air. 

He felt sick from hearing her call him that. Not using his first name wasn't a sign he wanted to see. 

" We needed to talk to you about a few things. Do you mind if we sit down and take a few moments of you time?" He asked unsure why he was asking permission to do his job. 

Ana laughed a bitter laugh that even though it was cold, Aiji loved hearing it. 

"I'm not sure why your asking for permission. You obviously have a job to do." She said, and he thought how she always seemed to read his mind. 

The men both sat down in the chairs in front of the table, and Aiji set down the files and laptop in his hand. He thought what Morioka would think if he just ran away. Just quit his job right here, for her sake. But he knew he couldn't do that, he would never live it down. 

"Is this how you are in every interrogation? If so your rusty." She said to Aiji, in a tone of voice he hated to hear.

"This is not an interrogation Ana, your not a suspect, its just belived maybe you know something..." he replied back, trying to talk as steady as he could.

"Anyways, it really is nice to see you. Despite the circumstances of everything it really is." He smiled heartedly because what he said was true. He been dying to see her, to get close enough to smell her essenence he loved so much and it finally happened. 

"Okay. Do you want to get to the point? I'm sure all three of us here have things to do today and I don't know about you but I would like to get this over with.." Ana responded back, avoiding his confession of being glad to see her. She didn't want to hear it and he knew it. 

Shiriashi let out a chuckle and started the conversation since it seemed to him the nervous man sitting next to him was too hard up in feelings to do so. 

"We wanted to ask you if you remember anything about when you were found as a little child?" 

He looked deep in her eyes and for some reason she never noticed it before but those eyes, those green eyes she felt as if she knew them from somewhere. **They felt so familiar to her.**

"Not excatly. I was apparently unconsoble, panicking and malnourished. But I really don't remember.." 

"I figured you would say that. It is said that pictures help jog the memories.." he paused while opening the file, grabbing a picture from it. 

Ana didn't want her memories jog, her brain allready hurt and things were allready flying back at her at record speed. As he handed a picture to her, she didn't look at it but keep her eyes on Shiriashi.

"The police took this picture of you when your parents called them about finding you..you should look at it." He grinned again and motined to the picture in her hand. 

She reluctantly turned her gaze down to the picture she was holding. It was of a young girl, looking possible around the age of 9 but due to her being so skinny you really couldn't tell. Her light red nearly blonde hair was netted in balls looking as if it wasn't brushed in ages. There were bruises on every inch of her body you could see, her arms, her feet and all over her neck and face. There were probably more under the white short-sleeved robe looking article of clothing she had on. The robe was dirty with what looked like mud and dirt, and possibly dried up blood stains. The look on the child's face was empty and sad, no expression behind that at all. 

Ana knew what she was looking at was herself. It was definitely her indeed. As she gazed longer in the picture her head started to pound and she remembered it being taken. She had felt scared, and confused. She remembered how she wouldn't let the male police officer come close to her and the only person who could get remotely near her was the kindest person she seen in her life, which later became her mother. 

Her eyes unintentionally widen as she remembered and she threw the picture back at the men, putting her hand on her head. **Everything needed to stop spinning, she couldn't handle it.**

"You seem to remember.." Shiriashi said in joyful and rude voice. "That is good." He leaned back in his chair and grinned once more.

" Maybe a little after showing it to me. I remember it being taking. Thats all." 

"That is a good start, do you mind if I show you another pic..." Shiriashi was cut off by Aiji holding his hand above the file.

"Wait I think this is enough..."he mumbled out. Her reaction of the first picture broke his heart and he wasn't sure if he could handle it. 

"Yangi, we have a job to do. You can't let your feelings for her get in the way."

"Fine we will do it, just you be quite and let me do the talking. I'll show her everything." Aiji said in protest. He felt if anyone was going to do this it should be him. 

He sighed, looking at her who still had her head in hands. It was the reaction they wanted but he didn't think it was right.

"Ana, when they found you, you had obviously been starved, beaten and maybe even bounded or chained. The cops and investigators belived you escaped from maybe a child prison or something of that sort. But you never said anything about that being the case. There was a strange cut on the back of your neck, almost a gash looking fresh, exposing a very large area of flesh. They think maybe something was in there and you got it out to run away. Like a chip or tracking device but you never confirmed that either.." He grabbed the second photo from the file and forced it in her hand.

"Do you remember this?" He asked her in a sweet voice, one he tried so hard not to use. 

The picture lie in her hand and she trembled while she lifted it up to look at it. It was exactly how he explained it. A photo of the back of her neck and a large gash exposing her flesh. It was a simple photo but for some reason it made that excat part of her neck feel like it was on fire sending a pain all the way to her allready spinned head. She shot her hand up to the back of her neck without even thinking. _Damn damn what is going on_ , she thought while more things flew in her head, thoughts or what started to seem more to her as memories.

_**15, do as I say. You can not fight it, you are only alive for our purpose. There is nothing else for you. You are our most promising subject, so stop fighting it and filling number 14s head with dreams.** _

She gulped hard and could feel her mouth getting dryer the more her head filled with things she didn't understand. _14....15...why did it hurt so much to hear that in her head._

"14..." Ana said in an almost whisper that Aiji pretty much missed it, but Shiriashi heard it and his face wore a happy smile that no one seemed to notice. 

"What was that?" Aiji asked hoping to have her reapet it.

"What? I didn't say anything... What are you hoping to accomplish showing me fucked up shit from my past?" She asked changing the subject. But she knew they were fishing, seeing why it seemed her father dissappeared having something to do with her life before they found her. 

Aiji sighed and answered her question although he was sure she knew why .

"Its clear to us with everything that is gathered that your father was looking into adonis because of you. So your old files were brought up to see if there were clues, and as much as we could tell there wasn't a lot of information, just the name used once, but you may know something. This is just so we can find what happened to your father Ana. You may be able to help.." He stopped himself there and waited for her to respond.

"I understand. But I don't really remember anything.. your showing me the pictures and I can remember them being taken, but I can't remember anything else."

" That's fine. We aren't done yet... you said you remember be inconsolable when they found you?"

" I was told that but I can't play it in my head or anything." 

"Aparently it went on for hours and even days. There is a video that they took when they first got you to the hospital, please watch it..." Aiji said as he flipped open the laptop and clicking on the file in question. 

Everything in her screamed at her not to look, not to even bother. With every minute in that room her shell was falling apart, it felt as if at any moment it will completely break never to be able to be repaired. Despite her internal voice screaming to not look, she did as she was told and payed attention to the screen in front of her. 

Aiji pushed play and the video started. It showed the same girl from the picture rocking back and forth with her knees to her chest on a hospital bed. She was screaming, alternating between Japanese and English. _"I need to go back...I have to go back for 14. Im so sorry 14, I'll be back. I made a promise I have to go back he doesn't deserve that. Let me go back."_ As she rocked back and forth there was a voice of a female who you couldn't see asking her questions. _"What is your name sweetie?"_ The lady asked the frantic girl _"15...im number 15...but I can't be 15 without 14 I have to go back. LET ME GO BACK."_ The girl reapeted the same words over and over and the lady keep trying to ask questions. _"Do you know where you were before you got here" " I was with 14....he should be here, where is he i need to go back he doesn't belong with Adonis. Let me go back."_ The girl at the time in the video started violently trashing her self back and forth screaming in english _ **"14 IM SORRY IM SO SORRY I WANT TO DIE. I DESEVER TO DIE. PLEASE KILL ME!"**_ after a few more minutes of her screaming and begging to die the video cut off.

Ana blinked a couple of times after it ended and immediately it all flooded back to her. Without her even knowing tears began to rush down her face and her head filled with everything she worked hard to forget. 

She remembered the way she screamed and why. She remembered 14 and how she tried so hard to get them out of there, out of the beatings and torture. She came up with the perfect plan but he was sick, he told her to go without her. The more she remembered the more tears ran down her face. Ana threw herself on the floor, in fetal position as the last bit of her shell fell off. She remembered it all, she was number 15, she was their favorite and the only girl they ever keep because she was smart and more promising then anyone, but alot of trouble. He was number 14, so frail and weak as much trouble as her so they put them together. Hoping it would help improve them both. She remembered the way she held him when he got sick, promising she would get him out. Promising she would always be by his side not matter what. Everything around her was hell, except for him and it was the only thing she lived for. As her memories ran back like a horrible movie her body covered its self in goosebumbs and she really felt like she may die from crying. While she cried she mumbled in english _"14 I'm so sorry I forgot you...I'm so sorry I left you..."_

As she cried in the middle of the floor, both men stood there watching it. Aiji heart broke and he knew it was a bad idea to do this, he knew nothing good would come of it. Shiriashi stood there wondering why it took so long for her to remember.... _to remember him._

Aiji couldn't stand watching her cry anymore and rushed to her side, bending down to hug her as tight as he could. 

"Im sorry Ana....it will be ok" He said in a quiet voice to which she pushed him off her and stood up.

"Your sorry? Oh I bet your fucking sorry, your so sorry that you wasted your time on someone like me? But thats what your so into isn't it? Broken people you can fix, is that what gives you a hard on Aiji?! NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I DON'T WANT TO BE A MOTHER? WHO WOULD WANT A MOTHER LIKE THIS, TELL ME WHO THE HELL DO I DESERVE? NO ONE!" Ana screamed at the top of her lungs, directing all her anger at the shocked man standing in front of her.

"What are you saying? Did you kill our unborn baby?" Aiji asked

"Of course not. I told you many times I didn't, but I did wish I wasn't pregnant, and would you look at that my wish was granted. What kind of monster like me deserves to be a mother?! "She spat out bitterly, and Aijis face grew hot.

"Ana, did you ever love me?" He asked, knowing Morioka was probably not pleased with the way the conversation was going but he couldn't help it..he needed to know.

"What?" She said not sure how to answer, tears were still running down her face she couldn't compose her self

**"I SAID DID YOU EVER LOVE ME?"** He asked again but this time more louder then the first. 

" Everything is always about you isn't it Aiji, and to answer your question of course I fucking did! But you NEED BETER THEN ME!" 

The moment the words came out of her mouth there was a knock on the other side of the window signaling that the conversation needed to be over. Within seconds Aiji grabbed the things on the table and storming out while saying "No Ana, you are all I want, you are better then you think. I will never give up as long as I live." and slamming the door behind him. 

As she stood there frozen, still crying Shiriashi started to take his exit. He ended up turning around and walking over to her, wraping his arms around her. They were big and strong and the hug felt more comfortable then she would ever imagine from a man like him. 

He leaned over to her ear and whispered very very quietly _"Its ok Number 15, I forgive you so please don't cry. And I really missed you. I'm so glad to see your back, I'm so glad you remembered."_ He said in a tone that was so unknown to come out of his mouth.

As he backed his head away from her ear they locked eyes and he smiled at her. _At that moment she saw number 14, his bright green eyes, blonde hair and his always shy and sad smile._ Her mind was confused as he said good bye and left her in that room. 

It felt as if her broken heart finally found what it was searching for all these years but why was is when she hugged Shiriashi. Is Shiriashi 14? _Was it him she had been dreaming of all these years?_


	4. Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I have tried to follow the basic plot and characters as much as possible but due to the way I wanted to tell this story, some of the ages are off and it was intentional.(you will know excatly what I mean when it comes up.) 
> 
> Also note what is happening now is BEFORE xday.

Shiriashi entered his clean and tidy apartment, flinching up at the back of his neck where his most recent chip was taking out.

He had gotten a call the day before, about a week after the conversation with Ana and Aiji, saying he needed to show up at the "doctor's" the next day and take a week off of work. He didn't ask into it too much, he never did. He just did what he was told. _That was all he was here for._

It turned out that some kinda chaos was running in the organization and they had to get all new equipment and some new personnel as well as a new leader, so they were taking his chip out cause it may of been compromised. He needed to take a week off of work and stay at his home till the new ones were ready. Without the chip he could move and think nearly freely without them knowing what he was doing, and they couldn't have that afterall. He planned on obying like he always does, he has gone too long not being free he was pretty sure he couldn't make decisions on his own free will. A thought that used to scare him but he has accepted it now. He lives for nothing more. **All the hope he had when he was a child left the day number 15 did.**

Elsewhere Ana sat at the bar, eying her drink doing the best she could to drink it but nothing was staying down the past few days. After the conversation at the station she went home and had minor panic attack, which after deciding she was going to leave Shinjuku and go to France to work with the main branch of interpol. She didn't tell many people other then her mom and uncle, but it was something she needed to do. She was too much of coward to just end her life as much as she would love to, so the second best option was to run away from the problem. 

She sat there for some time waiting for her friend to show up. Well, she would call him more of an acquaintance then a friend. He was a younger man, 22, but a damn good hacker. He was stiff and arrogant and a little rude but exceptionally good at his job. She also enjoyed his company because he never wasted time on things that didn't matter, and spoke English better then anyone she knew besides herself. At the moment she was thinking, he walked through the door with an annoyed as always look on his face while his light green messy hair flooped from one side to the other while he walked. 

"Your here before me for once, are you sick?" He said, putting his hand up to her forhead. 

"No I'm just in a hurry is all Takeru." She replied back as he sat in the barstool next to her.

"Well you didn't give me a time limit, Stupid." He snarked, then sitting an envelope down, passing it to her. 

"It was more difficult then you would think considering I was just looking for a simple address, however I belive this it." He said, taking a sip of the mixed drink Ana ordered for him a few moments before he arrived. 

"You belive?" 

"Yes didn't you hear me say it was harder then expected? I couldn't get a definite answer but after digging enough I think this is it. It's strange someone working for the police is so hard to find." He sighed, while gulping another large drink from his glass. 

He glanced over to her drink, then turning his face to look directly in hers.

"Whats wrong with you today?" He asked, as he motined to her nearly full drink next to her.  
"Its unlike you to not drink. You really must be sick. " he let out a small chuckle and arched his eyebrow in concern. 

"I'm fine, just alot on my mind. Do you want some money for your help?" She asked

"Not at all, you never ask anything from anyone so it's the least i can do. Im sure your not going to do anything dangerous so I don't need to worry about keeping my mouth shut.. Also it was a fun unexpected challenge." He smiled at her, his red eyes sparkling in dimly lit bar. 

She bowed with thanks and after a few more minutes of conversation, she left the bar and went into the breezy summer night, to do the last thing she needed to do before leaving. 

The walk was shorter then she imagined, bringing her to one of the nicer neighborhoods in the area. She sighed again as she looked back down at the paper making sure she goes to the right door. She felt nervous and almost like it was better to not even turn the leaf over, but somewhere in her heart she couldn't live with that. 

She slowly walked up to the door she was looking for and thought maybe she really should turn around. She wants to leave Shinjuku and start over, maybe this isn't the best idea. But before she could back out her hand was already knocking on the door. There was a long silence, and she could hear some noises through the door but no response. _Ok, just try one more then leave_ , Ana thought to herself and then knocked once more. This time the response was automatic.

"Who is it?!" The voice acclaimed loud, almost nervously and the sound of his voice made her heart hurt. 

" Um..its Ana, Ana Morioka. I was hoping I could speak to you." She said softly. 

On the other side of the door he couldn't belive his ears. _How did she find him? And he didn't think she would actually try_. He sighed in relief, he thought maybe Adonis was ready to be done with him since they are the only ones who knew where he lived, but never came unannounced. He racked his brain if it was safe to open the door. _It is her afterall, how could he not open the door._

He slowly opened his front door, and put on his fake Shiriashi smile. "Miss Morioka, what can I do for you?" 

"Sorry to bother you...um can I please come in?" She asked meakly and nervously. She was about to admit everything she remembered. She wasn't sure where it was going to go but it had to be done.

"Asking to come into a mans house you barley know, how fickle of you?" He grinned at her. 

"I understand what it seems like but what I really need to say should be behind closed doors. I will make it quick." 

He nodded and opened his door wide enough she could enter. She removed her shoes and entered, while he closed the door behind her. Any other time he would feel fine, and strong but without a chip he felt vulnerable and strange. 

He led her to the kitchen and told her to take a seat at the table which she did and he followed sitting across from her. Her eyes darted over the place and she was obviously nervous, a sight no one would ever see of the ever so infamous Ana Morioka. 

"I don't have many guest so I am horrible host, do you want some tea?" He asked, fumbling on his words. 

Honestly he have had no guest in his whole time there. It was something he was told was unnecessary. She glanced up at him and smiled, a smile that made him feel something he couldn't put his head around and his face started to feel hot. 

"No thank you, I'm the one who is imposing on you. I really just to need to tell you a story. If you could just listen until I'm done and then I can leave." She said closing her eyes momentary and taking a deep breath. "Is that ok?" She asked once her eyes flicked back open. 

"I suppose it's fine. Do I have to wait till your done to say anything?" 

"Yes. If you don't I may not be able to get it all out." 

"OK then. Whenever you are ready, I'll listen." He said, trying the best to act like the person everyone knew but it was especially hard. 

After a long pause she looked him straight in the eye before she started talking. "This is a long story about what happened when I was younger. About a place I never thought I'd escape. Its more about the boy who meant the world to me...the one I broke my promise to." As she said the words his heart started to pound in his chest and he could only imagine where this was going. 

"I belived I was there since birth. Maybe I was sold or found as a baby, whatever way it was I was their star. They had all sorts of plans for me but the older I got the more I fought back, the more trouble I became. Im assuming they belived I was more valuable alive so they didn't dispose of me like the other girls. I was useful,in more ways then one and they wanted to keep it that way. Afterall I was the only one, the only girl they found worthy of their plan. I can't even count how many times they told me that. They needed to find a way to get me to listen, and they also had another issue. A boy who was trouble like me but in the opposite way. He was always sick, and crying no matter how many times they beat him or denied him food. No matter how many times they locked him to the chains and whipped him, he wouldn't listen. So they thought they would show an inch of empathy and put the two of them together. They never did that, all of the numbers were always split up. They seen each other but didn't live together. Interaction was very low, but maybe their problems would be solved if they both had eachother. And it worked, at first anyways. The boy started to eat and listen to his orders. He did his work when and how he was supposed to,no complaints. I told him to be strong, so he was. I finally didn't feel so alone so I was listening too, every order, every word no matter how much I hated it. _I just wanted to be with him._ I cant remember how long it was, I'm guessing a few years, but I started to get smarter. I learned what was really on the outside, I learned that not everyone lived like that and it made me furious. While I started to learn about what me and the boy was missing, he started to get sicker. He was told by them that I would someday leave him, so he started to move backwards on eating. He refused to do what he was told.. He would cry so much all I could do was hold him and insure him I wouldn't go anywhere. I made a promise that no matter what I would be with him. Till the day I died...and _if he wasn't there then there was no point that I lived._ I couldn't handle it anymore so I made a plan to escape, a good one at that. I needed to get him out of there, he didn't deserve the pain. The day of the plan I digged the chips out of our necks while we were in our bathtime together. They always let us take our baths together, they encouraged it even. I knew how to get out of there and how much time we had, once I removed his chip last I tried to get him to move but for some reason he said he couldn't do it. That he was scared. We didn't have time to waste so I picked him and started to run in the direction I knew would get us out. He was not very heavy due to not eating much, but I was very weak and sore from my special beatings and "lessons" I had endured for a while. I got as far as I could with him in my arms but eventually my legs gave out on me. I could hear footsteps behind us and made a logical guess how much time we had. I begged him to get up, but he just went blank saying no let's go back, please let's go back. I couldn't...I couldn't go back.. I could see them getting closer and had one of two options. Stay there with him and surrender, endure the most pain i could think of. Be destroyed more then i allready was, or run. Run fast and hopefully come back to him when it was safe. I made a split decision and started to run, I could hear him begging me to come back, crying out for me saying we made a promise...i wanted to turn around mutiple times but my legs wouldn't let me. They refused. Eventually I got out and ran so long I couldn't tell you....so many times i wanted to turn around but I couldn't...once someone found me and took me to a hospital I begged them to kill me, I didn't want to live without him. I betrayed the only person important in my life... I spent the next probably Four years trying to die mutiple times. But it never worked. Im guessing after all the meds and therapy my parents put me through I began to forget...but I was never happy. I was always hurting. I could never figure it out. Not until the other day at that station when everything came back to me. _It was you, you were why I couldn't be happy, you were the reason why I could never really live.."_

Ana stop talking and studied his face. There was an emotion there, and his eyes looked so sad she could swear he could cry. They stared at eachother for so long she finally said "If you like you can say something.." 

He peered into her face, thinking of what to say. He almost wished he had a chip in him,his mind was too flustered he couldn't think straight. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't mad at her, frankly he hated her for leaving. For running from him. 

" That was a great story..." he trailed off trying to act like it meant nothing.

"Shiriashi...are you still in their clutches. Are you still under control by them?" She asked, which made his stomach sink.

_Of course I am you idiot, i wasn't as strong as you!_ He thought in his head. But he was worried maybe this was going to be bad so he reacted the way he was taught to. He moved very quickly acrossed the room and grabbed ahold of her shirt, pushing her up to the wall nearly choking her.

" You are hilarious. You really think you could just come in here and get out alive. You know since the day you left they been looking for you. I never told them I found you but after the other day I'm sure they know now." He screamed in her face, pushing hard on her windpipe making it hard to breathe. 

"Or did you want to come back to us, Number 15?" He asked almost seductively. 

"Ne..ne never" she was able to get out while she struggled to get his arm off of her throat. 

Once she managed they struggled with eachother for a moment till she was able to grab her gun and pointed it straight at his head.

_"Back away Shiriashi! Or should I call you Number 14? **Is that the only God damn way you will listen to me?!!"**_ ********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ends abruptly however the next one will go in more detail about what is happening here. 
> 
> And please if you have any comments at please please share. This is definitely a hit or miss story it seems so im trying to stay encouraged by my own self because I really, really have wanted to tell this for a long time now.


	5. Apologies and Goodbyes

They stood in the kitchen, Ana's gun pointed at his head, his arms in the air. He didn't have a gun near him so it was a fight he would loose. It wouldn't be a terrible loss, it would all be ended finally. But a part of him didn't want it to end. Its been years since she actually seened him , remembered him and a sense of joy washed upon. Even though she left, even though she broke her promise he wanted nothing but the best for her. _She deserved it after all, she was the only one who was EVER able to escape._

"I didn't intend to come here to point my gun at you, I came to just get that out in the open...I felt lost for years. I never understood why I couldn't open up to people, I realized it was cause I left you. I just wanted to say sorry." Ana said slowly, while putting her gun at her side, still in her hand. 

"Its ok.... when I first saw you 6 years ago in the office visiting you uncle I was relieved, that you were alive." Shiriashi said, completely changing his tone of voice. He wasn't going to put on an act anymore. He was nervous, he was happy, and he wanted to tell her the truth. 

"Im not going to lie 15...Ana, I'm still a part of..." She intrupted him by coming close and putting her hand up to his mouth.

"I don't want to know. I'm going to pretend that I don't suspect anything, just this once please." She said, still holding her hand up against his lips. 

He could feel the warmth coming off her fingers and it made him feel so good, made him feel something he never felt before. She seemed to be getting embarrassed touching his lips so she swifty lowered her hand. 

"Thats all I wanted to say. I will never forget you again.." She said, then bowed deeply at the confused man before turning around to take her leave. 

He could feel his heart thumping louder then before and his hands starting to get sweaty. Is she really leaving...allready? He thought, contemplating what he should do. He just got her back he couldn't bear to watch her go once more. At least not this very second. Without wasting another second he ran to the door she was opening and shut it closed leaning against it,facing towards her as close as he get to her face without crashing into it. 

"Please don't go.. not yet" He said, more liked begged. Her face seemed shocked but not upset as he watched her cheeks flush a little bit. 

"Shiriashi...14...uh I'm not sure what I should call you, but I don't think I should stay here any longer." She said, the warmth of her breath he could feel on his skin and it sent chills down his spine. 

_"Just one night. Please."_ He said, giving her the most real smile she ever seen on his face. 

Before she could respond and before he could even think about what he was doing his lips reached hers and they were embraced in a long and sweet kiss. It wasn't something he did much, but it was better then he could imagine. Her lips were sweet and soft, and they basically guided his on what to do. They parted away, there lips smacking while they both moved apart. 

"Can I please have more?" He asked, while his face was still flushed and his mind was foggy from the kiss.

She smiled and thought why not. _She was going to leave in the morning, and never see him again._ It was safer for her and everyone anyways. Why not give in this one time. She brought her lips back up to his and they countuied to kiss over and over, eventually she slipped her tongue in his mouth, and found his wraping it around hers in a sensation he never felt before. His entire body was on fire from a simple kiss, he wasn't sure he should keep going.. but he didn't want to stop. She must of knew his experience wasn't much because she took the initiative to guide him through the apartment to his bed, still kissing on the way, each kiss making him explode with warmth on the inside. 

They found their way to his bed, and she gently pushed him on the bed standing over him with a red face and pink lips from kissing, she lightly layed herself half on top of him, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and untucking it from his pants. She leaned over and started unbuttining his dress shirt from the top, one by one with skill and speed. 

"Have you ever done this before?" She asked him while her hand reach his bare skin of his abs and sent goosebumbs down his body. 

"Not.... **Voluntary."** He got out, trying to hide his nervousness.

He had done things before but all on orders. Never like this. She tried to not think too hard on it or it was going to ruin the mood so she smiled softly and said "Then tonight is your night. We will do whatever you want." With that he leaned in to kiss her and started to take off her shirt as well. 

He wanted to make it worth it, this moment he thought would never happen. He wasn't a good kisser, but he had been ordered to give pleasure many times in many ways, he could at least do that. As they kissed, his hands found its way to her pants, and he got pulled them down quickly without much of a problem to his suprise. His fingers found its way inside of her and she let out a moan, a real moan of pleasure he never heard when he was following orders. The fire to make the night last burned inside of him and within moments he found him self, naked ontop and inside of her, both of them panting and moving with the signals of each others body. 

As they countuied at one point she was so overwhelmed with ecstacy and emotions she started to cry. 

"Whats...wrong. " he asked, out of breath and still inside of her. 

"Im so sorry I left you." She got out in English and he leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

"Its fine. This is your apology to me and I accept." He said then countuied to move up and down inside her for her sometime. They both ended up climaxing around the same point, and he layed next to her panting for air.

"Could you hold me, till I fall asleep. Like old times?"he asked in an innocent voice that made her heart skip a beat.

"Of course" Ana replied, wrapping her arms around him, just like she used to holding him as close and she could till he eventually drifted off in a happy, peaceful sleep. Something he hadn't experienced in many years. 

\-- 

The sun was slowly rising and Ana stood there watching Him sleep peacefully, wishing it could be different. _Wishing he was free so they could be together._ So they could do this again.. It was a silly wish, one she knew was impossible. She was pretty sure he was still being controlled by Adonis but out of loyalty to him she couldn't say anything. Besides as an organization they really haven't started attacking people and places, and she had a gut feeling he had nothing directly to do with her father missing. She knew it was all excuses to turn a blind eye, but she had to. For leaving him there all alone, she had to turn away and pretend she knew nothing. Besides, this morning she had a flight to France. She needed to start over, or at least be far away from him, her mom and uncle, Aiji.. everyone who's life she mudded up. She let out a silent sigh and bent over to kiss his forehand, as quietly and quickly as possible hoping he wouldn't wake up. After glancing at him one more time she walked slowly out of his bedroom and out of apartment and into the early morning sunrise painted streets of Shinjuku.

A few hours later she stood at the airport gates with her Mother and Uncle ,saying her goodbyes. Her mom was a sobbing mess, begging her to stay but she insisted that she was getting reasinged so she had to go. It was sorta a lie, she asked to switch branches but the Headquarters in France had been intrested in her for years so it seemed like the perfect time. She told her mom to stay positive and keep in touch if anything was found out about dad. After hugging Mom she asked her uncle if they could have word alone.

They stepped a ways from the sobbing woman and started to talk.

"Are you sure you want to leave Ana. With everything going on your moms already a mess." Her uncle said, looking down at the ground. 

"I need to go Uncle Hajime. Please understand that." She smiled at him, who's head was finally facing hers and he smiled back although it hurt for him to do so. 

"Could you also tell Aiji that I did love him very much, that part of me always will but he needs to move on. Also try not to mention where I'm at. Im changing my phone number but I'd prefer him to not have that either." She asked him with sadness in her eyes. She didn't want to go this far but she needed him to move on. **He was better then she was. He deserved more.**

"Are you sure that is all necessary? " he asked, concerned.

"It is. He believes he can fix me. That we can live happily and joyus but I just can't..." she trailed off,unable to finish her sentence. 

He let out a sigh and suddenly wrapped his neice in her arms. "I'll tell him, but don't forget that you do deserve to be happy." He wispered in her ear. 

After another hug and tear filled embraces from her mother she said her final goodbyes and entered the plane. She couldn't belive she was actually leaving, saying good to the only,somewhat home she ever had. But it was for the better, _after all it was a destiny never intended for her,and a life she should of never had._


	6. Push And Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeeze i forgot to keep uploading the chapters I allready had written 🙃 
> 
> But I will finish this, I had this project in my mind for too long not to tell this in its entirely so here goes. 
> 
> Even if I'm the only one that reads it 😉

**2 years later**

Ana walked swiftly toward her apartment in the chilly, last day of November evening. It didn't snow much in Lyon, France but it definitely gets colder the closer it heads in to the winter months. She had been in Flordia USA helping with operations there for the past few weeks, so it was quite a shock to her body stepping into the cold. 

A few weeks after she had moved to France, there was an attempted murder on the prime Minister, and it was found that it was done by the organization of Adonis. It was belived shortly after that it dissasbelmed upon itself due to that, but also the information and infiltration of Anas father. They didn't know for some time but he seemed to have found who was running, or at least tied to their child "prison" facilities. When they found the places, due to coded information her father left, they found a least a dozen children tied up and starved and obviously brainwashed. There were no others but the children there, but it seemed with all efforts the organization dissappeared. 

That was until 6 months ago when they announced X Day and put the whole place of Shinjuku on high alert. Ana couldn't help to feel guilty, that if Shiriashi was still involved with Adonis she never said anything to anyone. It was guilt she felt ever since she received the panic call from her mother. 

She liked to believe he had nothing to do with any of it, but she understood what a lifetime of brainwashing could do to a person and she wished every day he got out when she did. 

She reached her apartment and quickly entered it, trying to get out of the cold as fast as she could. Her roommate Kara was siting on the couch, watching her normal night soap operas, sniffing and mumbling in French. 

"Good evening Kara." Ana said in French, walking pass the living room with her suitcase in hand. 

"Oh, evening Ana." She said not even looking away from the screen. "Was your work trip OK?" She asked, still sniffling. 

"It was. Hope you weren't too lonely with me away." 

"Oh I'm used to it, its why your the best roommate." She said turning her head away from the TV towards Ana sticking her tounge out.   
"Oh you had two packages come by in the last week. I put them on your bed" she said then turning back to her shows.

"Thank you Kara " she said, taking her exit to her room in the back of the two bedroom apartment. 

She entered her room and flicked the light switch on. Although she had been gone for 3 weeks, Kara vacuumed and dusted, like she always does when she is away. She never asks, it was the contrary. She asked her to stop, at which Kara always told her to stop being ridiculous. She set her suitcase by the side of her bed and let out a large yawn while stretching her arms up towards her head. After she let it out she glanced over to the side of her bed and saw the two packages Kara was talking about, siting on the edge of her bed. She reached over the bed and grabbed them. 

There were two packages, both addressed to her and written in English. There was no return address on either of them, but the postage on them confirmed they came from Japan. It was odd to her considering only her mom, Uncle knew her adress. Both packages were in the standard yellow bubble envelopes but one was slightly heavier then the other. 

She gulped nervously, unsure if she should open them. Being the logical and analytical person she was everything in her was telling her not open something suspicious especially without a return adress on it. 

Despite her doubts she opened the heaver package first, reaching her hand in pulling out a compact flip phone. It was an ordinary phone, probably a burner phone she thought. She flipped the cover of the phone and noticed it was allready turned on. It read the date and time on the main screen. She opened the contact list and it was empty, as well as the call logs and texts. It didn't seemed messed with or rigged so she doubted it was switch for a bomb or a explosive of some sort. After examining it for a few moments she closed the cover of the phone and sat it besides her. She thought of all the possibilities, that maybe this was something that wasn't going to have a good outcome. 

Eventually she reluctantly opened the second package. She pulled out an envelope that was inside of it. Basic white envelope with a seal on the back of it that she recognized from somewhere. A red flower looking symbol. Whatever it was she couldn't turn back now, and with that thought she then opened the envelope and pulled out a white peice of paper, a letter, with red words written in Japanese. 

She knew that maybe she shouldn't read it, maybe she needed to call Interpol first. After all sometimes the agents get targeted for multiple reasons but despite her thoughts telling her to think smart she read it anyway.

_" Number 15, we would like to invite you to come back to us. Adonis is stronger then before and leading a more righteous, justfull path. With new leadership we are becoming what the word needs, the bringers of justice to rid the world of hypocrisy and malicious acts done by the ones who are supposed to protect.  
There will be no force involved, for you have shown your worth and strength in all your years. All that you need to do is return to Shinjuku before the 5th of December and figure out if you are ready. You will have plenty of time, Until X day in January to choose, We are certain you will choose correctly. Afterall it is what you were born for." _

As Ana reread it word for word mutiple times, she grew hot with fusteration. It had been years and they never tried to contact her, never found her. _Why now?_ And fuck them if they think she will join..she wasn't sure why she wouldn't. It wasn't because its the wrong thing to do, or because they had put her through so much pain. There was no reason other then she couldn't. She shouldn't.... _right?_ She thought to herself as the phone she completely forgot about started ringing beside her. 

The sound startled her and she rushed up from her spot staring down at the phone. She was smart enough to know excatly who it was after reading the letter. This wasn't anything she wanted to get involved in. She wanted to live a lonely life till everyone who was cursed to know her passed and then die without making any impact. Without leaving anything behind. She left so she could erase everything, almost like she was never born, never there. It was a better choice then putting a trigger to her mouth right then and leaving the people who tried to show her love, sad and mourning. As she was thinking the phone stopped ringing and started ringing a few more times. 

_"Fuck...why can't this just stop"_ she whispered. She could throw the phone breaking it, but what if they plan to keep trying to make contact. It seemed to her they would be presient till she listened to them, and she wanted to avoid the possibility of anyone getting hurt because of her. **Never again.**

Despite the part of her that was telling her to not, she finally picked up the constant ringing phone. She didn't say anything, she wasn't going to say the first word. After a long pause of silence on both ends a voice, mechanical sounding voice started to speak on the other end. 

"Number 15, you finally received our letter. We are looking forward to having you come back to us." 

"That's not my name, and I thought it was my choice?" She said sternly, but as quiet as she could, not to alarm her innocent roommate. 

"Ultimately it is, but we know what you will choose. Afterall you never felt like you belonged anywhere without Adonis am I correct?" 

"No. You are wrong. I don't belong anywhere period." 

"If that was the case you would have never existed. Your existence is for the greater the purpose of all, you were always the chosen one. Before the choices Adonis made weren't the right ones but now the path is clear. I will show you how it should of been all along. You will personally be besides me, where you belong, making the world the way it was intended." 

"No. The answer is no. You said it was my choice so thats the answer" She said, her voice a little louder.

"You can't choose until you see the truth, that is what I said in the letter. You must come to Shinjuku and witness what is going on. See the lies and pain the world is suffering from. If you give me undeniable evidence that the way things are is the right way, I will listen to the Chosen one. But if you refuse to participate in seeing for yourself, the ones you know will pay for stealing you away in the first place. For filling your mind with lies and unbelievable fairy tales." 

Ana stomic felt sick and she balled her fists up in angry "You said you would not use force. Dosen't that go against everything Adonis believes in. You can't hurt innocent people but have people pay for transgressions on others, that is the whole meaning of this is it not?" 

"What I meant is there will be no force done to you, not the people who took you from your destiny, from where you belong. They are beyond innocent putting you through pain, spending years to change you, to wipe away anything you remembered about where you came from. If you refuse to come to Shinjuku, punishment they rightfully deserve will be done, as it did to the man you were told to call Father." 

Ana face grew more hot with each second and her eyes widen at the last words the voice spoke. They never found her fathers body, but after a year they presumed him to be dead. She knew he probably was, he said himself what he was doing was going to cost him his life, but hearing it confirmed made it real. **And that pissed her off.**

"Threatening people I know is not going to win me over! What makes you think I won't just go to the police, or interpol right now with everything you sent me?" 

The voice chuckled in amusement. " You are too subconsciously loyal. You would have allready told them about Number 14 two years ago if that was case, and you know that. But instead you turned an eye on it and left, not muming a word on what you knew. That is loyalty at its core Number 15." 

Her heart sank again, _number 15... Shiriashi_. He was right, out of loyalty and guilt she left saying nothing. But it was for leaving him alone, breaking a promise. Not for Adonis. It was a bad excuse she knew she should of said something, but she couldn't. 

"That was for him, Not for Adonis....is Shiriashi...Number 14 OK?" She regrettably asked. She needed to know, for some reason she had to know. 

"Of course, 14 is doing out his will just like he is supposed to. But I will tell you, you running from him once again hurt him, you betrayed him twice. I told him that in time you will be back, to be patient. You were ripped from your path and forced into another one, I told him it will take time." 

She felt relieved to hear he was still alive, but then again is being a puppet really alive? That night they shared was sweet, and intense. Filled with more passion she had ever felt. Even with Aiji, it was never like that. Like they were both crying on the inside, confessing everything to eachother. It was a bitter and passionate goodbye. 

"Number 15, are you coming back to Shinjuku or do I need to take care of all the people who stole you from your truth?" The voice asked while she sat silent for some time. 

" Don't touch anyone.... I will come first thing tomorrow, just promise you won't touch anyone I know." 

"Good. I expected nothing else from you. Keep this phone on you and charged, We will contact you again with other things when needed. One more thing, I can not wait to change the world with you by my side. We will be untouchable, unbreakable together. A strong chosen man always needs an equally strong chosen women besides him, I can not wait till I have you." 

"Wait what? Absolutely not that will never happen." She knew what the voice was implying and it made her sick.

"Stop running from your destiny 15, goodbye for now." The voice said and then the line went blank.

She was shaking and red hot with fear as well as anger. She wanted to avoid this, wanted nothing to ever do with this again. It was why every request Interpol had for her to go investigate X Day she turned down. But now the people she knew were being threatened, treated like evil scum when all they did was save a little girl who was in hell. She knew she had to stop this, but also knew it was fight she would loose. One woman against a organization of how many people? As she thought more her heart pounded faster and faster. 

_"Fuck this...you got to be kidding me. FUCK Ana what the hell are you going to do?"_ She said out loud in english while grabbing her personal cellphone. 

She called her mom, uncle and then Interpol. Told them all she was going to be with her mom, she had been begging her to come home for months anyways because she was scared and Ana was all she had left. Interpol and her Uncle both agreed under the terms she at least look through the files of the incidents and Adonis. She reluctantly agreed, but knew it was the best way to learn what was going on. To get information and intell, and possibly find a way to convince this sick and twisted man his ways were wrong.

It was her only option after all, she couldn't fight them and if she turned Shiriashi in, what good would that do? She was certain he was just a peon under their control and probably wouldn't say anything anyways. She knew An organization like this is carefully thought out, and every loose end taken care of when needed. 

She just needed to change the leaders mind.... she hoped to all the gods in the world she could, before getting sucked back into a life she didn't want. _One that wouldn't stop trying pulling her back in._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments you have. I have the first 8 chapters written and plan on countuieing it.


End file.
